The Church of Fires
"The moon reaches its height above the city, and upon what does it cast its light? Upon death, destruction, and pain. End this!" Event It is night by the time you arrive at the Church of Fires. Estrella's ally waits within the hushed marble cathedral. 1) Enter. :Through the flickering candlelight, you walk past row upon row of wooden pews to the front of the temple. :Beyond the altar, you climb a moonlit staircase until you reach the vast doors leading to the West terrace. :You heave open the heavy doors. :An Empire General with grey hair and a kindly face greets you. :"Ah, you must be the traitor. Your face is plastered all over the city. Are you incredibly sly or incredibly ruthless? General Flinthallow, at your service." :The player draws a General of Steel. :General Flinthallow reviews the blood pledges to your cause... :If all 12 Conspirators have pledged: ::Flinthallow chuckles as he reads the list. "Old Patton wishes the Emperor dead? Why, you have done well indeed." ::Suddenly, a troop of Empire soldiers bursts onto the terrace... ::The Dealer draws a Musket of Steel. ::...a chained ogre trudging behind them. ::The Dealer draws an Ogre. ::The soldiers release the chains and the ogre shudders, its yellowed eyes darting around wildly. Some unknown conditioning prevents him from trying to escape. ::General Flinthallow draws his sword. "Stand down, men. ::One of the grubbier looking soldiers growl. "Flinthallow, you traitor! Colluding with the assassin? May your death be slow and painful." ::You draw your weapon. ::The player enters Combat. ::As the last enemy falls, Flinthallow is already cleaning his sword and walking swiftly toward the exit. ::Without breaking stride he details the way into the Palace. "The sewers by the Western docks... a gate etched with a bronze sun, you may find passage into the Palace there." ::Gather your companions, mercenary. Prepare for the fight of your life. Tomorrow, you kill the Emperor. :Otherwise: ::"You insult me," Flinthallow frowns. "Without the people's support you are nothing but a common assassin." ::The General moves to the enemy side. ::Before you can react, General Flinthallow draws his pistol with lightning speed and shoots you in the neck. ::The player draws a Max Life Pain Card. ::"Still alive, eh? Maybe you have gumption and heart enough after all." The General stands over you as blood drips into your cupped hand. "But I can't allow you to leave here... I am sorry." ::Then, with a whistle, a troop of soldiers fills the church terrace. ::The Dealer draws a Musket of Steel. ::They are accompanied by an ogre. ::The Dealer draws an Ogre. ::The ogre's arms are locked in heavy shackles, and the Empire's sigil is branded on its back. ::The soldiers release the chains and the ogre shudders, its yellowed eyes darting around wildly. Some unknown conditioning prevents him from trying to escape. ::You draw your weapon. ::The player enters Combat. ::General Flinthallow lies dying in a pool of his own blood. "You have bested me..." ::He draws a choking breath, and his eyes fall on the dead, enslaved ogre. "Listen... listen. The land is sick. Maybe you are right. Maybe the Emperor must die for it to heal." ::"You must be vigilant - they know you are here now, they know you are coming for him." ::As the last breath leaves his body, the General looks at you appraisingly, blood welling in one eye. "You will die in there you know." 2) Continue exploring this district. Category:Encounters Category:Brimstone Cards Category:Brimstone Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Moon